


From 0 to 9

by PolarRios



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Gonna try my best, Idk if its gonna be long, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarRios/pseuds/PolarRios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an artist who lives alone with your pets. Your favourite game? Well, obviously Team Fortress 2. You adore that game with your whole heart. One day you find a website that sells Cosplay supplies. It's not like you wanted to Cosplay but the things they sell are very eye catching and you can't resist but to buy a Teleporter. Nothing bad could happen, right? After all, It's only for cosplay.<br/>Oh, you weren't expecting the whole RED Team to appear in your living room.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How come?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surprise! (A TF2 reader insert 0u0)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190177) by Cakecup. 



You are sitting by your desk, finishing one of your drawing commissions. Well, it is more like a request but the person insisted on paying you for doing it. What did you draw? No one else than the aussie sniper from your favourite game. You are very proud of this drawing. You think it's the most good-looking drawing you've done. Besides, it is Sniper who you were drawing. You sigh and admire your finished artwork, happy by how it looks. You decide that it was time for a deserved break and what else would be better than playing with your Laptop? You place it in between the art supplies' mess and open Team Fortress 2. Instantly, you receive a message from one of your friends asking you if you wanted to play. You send them a 'Hell yeah' and start the session. At first you were losing but you got the hand of it and turned the game around. You smile and free your arms behind your head. Then you see the mess you had made on the Keyboard, making you growl softly. You tell your friend you had to clean up the shit mess and say your seeya laters. After cleaning, you decide to check some of your favourite blogs of Tumblr and maybe publish your last drawing. As you scrolled by one of the blogs, one post took your attention. The post said 'NEW UPDATES FOR TEAM FORTRESS 2. CHECK THIS PAGE OUT FOR FREE PACKS, ACCESORIES AND MORE!' You know many of those are just jokes and probably have negative comments. But this post didn't have any notes, even if it was from days ago. Your curiosity made the best of you, opening the page.

A new tab immediately appeared with lots of Team Fortress content. There were maps, accessories, and even mods, all for free. You even saw some figures and cosplay supplies, but those had a price. While scanning the page, you stumbled with another ad. It said 'Would you like to decorate your home with TF2 stuff? Or maybe do an amazing cosplay? We have exactly what you need! Click on this ad and we will immediately send you the Teleporter in full scale!' You must admit, it was very intriguing.  You clicked on it. It opened another tab with a message that said ‘Thank you for clicking on this ad! Your Teleporter will be sent in 5 minutes’. _How weird…_ you thought. You minimized the tab and checked if your friend was still online, who unsurprisingly was.

You started the conversation.

(Y/N): Hey, (Friends Name). Have you ever heard of this page?

(Y/N): [Link]

(F/N): Uh, no. Why?

(Y/N): Cause I just clicked on an advertisement there about a TF2 Teleporter and now it says it will be sent in…

You check the tab and the number had changed, now it says 4 minutes.

(Y/N): What the hell? It just said in five minutes but now it says four

(F/N): It’s a bomb :0

(Y/N): Haha very funny. I’m serious.

(F/N): Well I don’t know. Check the page again and see if it changes?

You do so, and it indeed had changed. Now it says 3 minutes.

(Y/N): Holy crappola it DID change

(F/N): Ok what if it’s the time left for the package to get to your home?

(Y/N): How could they find my home if the only thing I did was click the ad- Ooh wait I got it

 

Someone knocked on your door. Your dogs ran up to it and started barking. You tell your friend that someone knocked on your door and you’ll talk to them in a minute. You stand up and move your pets away from the door, shushing them. You open the door and find a huge box with a note on top. You take the note and read it:

‘Thank you for taking this Teleporter! We hope you have an amazing time, and try not to break it, please! We are not responsible of any kind of damage this might bring.

PS: We added some equipment you might need.’

 

You look at the box with a confused expression, but decide to bring it in to inspect it. You grab your phone and dial your friend on Skype. She answers.

-'Hey, did you get the teleporter thing?'-

“Yeah, look”  You show her the box

-'Woah that's a huge ass box!'-

“I haven't opened it yet”

-‘Then what are you waiting! Open the weird bomb, I mean, box’-

You laugh at what she said and put the phone in someplace where she can see what you are doing. You duck besides the box and start opening it. The first thing you see is three inflatable queen sized beds. You take them out and see the RED Teleporter.

 

“What am I supposed to do with three inflatable beds?”  You make a face to your friend on the phone. She shrugs and hums.

-‘A party or something?’-

You struggle to take out the Teleporter, using all your strength.

“Fu- this is heavy!” you huff, tired of only taking the thing out. “There’s no way in hell I’m going to move this out of the way”

-‘You are going to leave it in the middle of the living room?’-

“Uh, well, yeah. Are you expecting me to move this by myself? Come here and try to move it yourself, eh”

-‘Okay, I’m coming’-

Your friend ends the call and you here the neighbor’s door being opened and then closed, some steps and your door being slamed to the wall. Your friend comes in and closes the door. Yes, both of you are so lazy that you skype each other instead of getting out of your houses.

“Alright, I’m here. Where’s the goddamn thing?”

“It’s right here. C’mon, help me get it behind the couch”

You and your friend grab the sides of the Teleporter and try to pick it up, failing miserably.

“Jesus, you were right. This thing is heavier than Luna!” Luna, your Schnauzer miniature with some overweight, looked at your friend and you could swear she understood what she said.

“She is not fat! She is full of love that is stored in her belly” you pout, sticking your tongue out at your friend. She rolls her eyes and mutters a whatever. She then notices a button on her side of the Teleporter.

“Hey, what’s this?”

You move Lola, your Airedale Terrier, out of the way and duck by your friend’s side.

“Looks like the On and Off button from the computer?” Your friend nods at your statement. You look at her in the eyes with an undecided expression. She shrugs and nods.

“Okay, let’s see what this is for” You press the button and a red light comes out of it. Both of you back up from the machine. While doing so, you fall on the couch and end up lying on the floor. You mutter some curses and grab your head, trying to sit up and see what happened with the Teleporter.

 

Your thoughts are cut when you see, right in front of you with his gun pointing at your friend, the Scout.

 

 


	2. What a welcome

You crunch your fist and hold your breath. It couldn’t be him. Scout, the videogame character that logically should _not_ exist, is now in your living room. _There is no way God have heard my deepest wishes_ you think. Getting out of your trance you notice his gun pointing at your friend, making you freeze.

“What is this? Who are you?” Scout took a step back, raising his gun. Your friend backs up and raises her hands in front of her.

“Woah. Hey, p-please calm down. Let’s not get all pumped up, o-okay?”  Her fear could be easily noticed. She doesn’t like guns at all. Well, she doesn’t like any kind of things that could hurt people.

“Oh sure, now tell me who the fuck you are”

“I-I’m (F/N). Please p-put the gun down-“She is cut by Scout, who grunted not believing what your friend had said.

“There’s no way I’m putting my gun down. You probably are a Spy!” He shouts and gets closer to your friend, still holding his gun.

She lets out a high pitched scream and crosses her arms in front of her face. Lola senses her fear and growls at Scout. You see the Teleporter light up again. _Shit, this couldn’t get worse…_ you think.  Oh, how wrong you are. Lola barks at Scout, trying to protect your friend and making Scout jump and turn around. Out of reflexes you jump in front of your dog, shutting your eyes waiting for the worst. You hear a gunshot and a muffed scream from your friend, but you don’t feel pain. _What happened?_ You think, slowly opening your eyes.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, MAGGOT?” _Was that…Soldier’s voice?_ You turn around; hugging Lola like your life depended on her. There they are, Soldier picking up a struggling Scout from the back of his shirt.

“Yo, let me down!”

“NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGISE TO THE LADY. SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT” you must admit, that is a little sweet from him.

Scout grunts and mutters an ‘I’m sorry’. You let out your breath which you didn’t know you were holding and let go of your dog a little. Soldier looks at you from under his helmet, waiting for your approbation. You nod and try to talk, giving a weak ‘yes’. _Looks_ _like the shock had gotten me_ you think, trying to relax. Soldier lets go of Scout, who gives him a face while fixing his shirt. You look over to your friend. She looks terrified, probably because of the gunshot.

“Anyways, I still don’t trust any of you. Much less now that you are two” Scout crosses his arms.

“TWO?” Soldier looks behind and faces you friend. She jumps and backs away.

“I’ve asked what I'm doing here, but these two won’t answer. I’m sure they are SPIES!” _Geez, he really hates Spies_ you frown. He looks at you with a surprised face. “See! Only a Spy would be mad if we found out he is one!” Scout grabs his bat and raises it. Lola, who had been by your side since you jumped to her, growls and gives low barks.

“QUIT IT, MAGGOT! YOU DIDN’T ASK THE LADY IF SHE WAS A SPY!” Soldier argued with Scout.

“W-we are not Spies!” Your friend exclaimed still scared of the gunshot.

“Besides,” You took this as an opportunity to throw the doubts at them “you were the ones to break into my house and tried to hurt us” you give Scout a look.

The two men are now speechless. Scout puts away his bat and whispers some curses while Soldiers scratches his helmet. The atmosphere changes when the Teleporter lights up and the Medic comes out. He looks around your house, the confused Soldier, and the frustrated Scout.

“Where the hell are we?” He puts his Syringe Gun down, looking at his two teammates waiting for an answer.

“IT LOOKS LIKE WE ARE IN A LADY’S RESIDENCE”

“More like BLU Spies!”

“We already told you! We are not Spies!” Your friend has gotten over the shock and is getting annoyed with Scout. The two men and your friend are now in an argument, leaving you and Medic in silence.

“Hey, um” you raise your hand a little trying to catch Medic’s attention. He looks down at you, as you still are on the floor. But when you were about to talk, more people start coming out of the Teleporter. Sniper, Engineer and Heavy come out running and ended up on the floor with Heavy on top.

“Ugh, mate! Get off!” Sniper punches the floor

“Dag Naggit! I’m gonna break all my bones!”

“Oh, Heavy sorry”

They get up and start looking around, as confused as their other teammates were. Scout sees Engineer and takes him in front of your friend.

“Now check if she is a Spy!”

Engineer gives him an uncomfortable look. “Um. This is not the way it works, boy”

Your friend runs next to you and takes your arm.

“I already told you! We are not Spies!” She tells Scout.

You look away, embarrassed because of all the looks the men are giving you both.

“Hey, um, (F/N).  Can I stand up?” You whisper to her.

After you stand up, Pyro, Demoman and Spy come out of the Teleporter. All the Team is now arguing about how they had gotten in your house, some blaming Engineer and others too annoyed to comment at all. Your friend is still holding your arm; Lola is still by your side, while Luna is probably hiding, as she is scared easily.

“Hey” your friend whispers. You look at her “What are you going to do now?”

You think for a minute. Then you remembered the three inflatable beds that came with the Teleporter.

“I suppose they have to stay” you pet Lola on the head “Maybe that’s what the beds were for.”

Your friend laughs a little. “You are going to stay with 9 men all by your own?”

“What? I used to have friends, remember?” you push her playfully

“Yeah, I remember. But this isn’t High school anymore”

You hum, agreeing with what she said. But, maybe you could befriend them? _Nah…_ you think. _Let’s just stay neutral._  

The sight of the men looking right at you cut your thoughts and makes you a bit nervous. Medic fixes his voice.

“We would like to hear your point of view of the situation. I mean, how you got Engineer’s Teleporter.”


	3. They have to stay

All the mercs are now sitting in your living room. Heavy and Demoman are sitting in the couch with Spy in the middle. Sniper is resting his back on the wall with Scout with crossed arms by his side. Pyro and Soldier are standing by Heavy while Engineer and Medic are by Demoman’s side. You are in front of them, not sure of what to say.  You feel a shiver go down your spine. _Why, of all times, did you get so nervous just when you are about to talk?!_ You try to concentrate on what to say. You would have asked for help but your friend is walking in circles behind you, probably thinking the same as you. “What the fuck is going on in my house”

"What?"

"Oh, um, nothing. I just..." You try to swallow the knot in your throat. _Damn it, speak!_   You take a deep sigh. “You came out of a Teleporter I think I bought from the Internet” You hear Engineer asking Medic what Internet was. “I’ll explain that later but I actually don’t know how you got here…”

The team frowns, except for Pyro who is trying to pet Luna from under the kitchen table. You fill kind of sad because of the bad looks they give you.

“H-hey! It’s not my fault that you are here…with nowhere to go…” You realize that they will have to stay in your house as long as, well, who knows how long they’ll stay. “Oh my God, you’ll have to stay with me…?” You sit on the coffee table.

“Vell, frau, is zere any other place for us?”

“If we are all going to stay here, better control this dog of your. Ack! Get off!” Lola tries to lick Scouts face. He trips and ends up on the floor full of saliva. Some chuckles come from Spy.

“And where are we going to sleep then?” Spy fixes himself on his seat, or at least he tries. He can’t do much with Heavy and Demo by his sides.

Your friend grabs the three Inflatable Bed’s boxes and throws them to the floor next to Scout. “(Y/N) said all of these came with the Teleporter”

“We stay with the two little girls?”

“If ya have bez then we are all fine, burd!” Demo starts laughing, spreading his drunken scent all over the place.

Your friend passes by Scout with Lola sitting on his chest and chuckles. “This isn’t my house. So you’ll stay with (Y/N).”

You turn your head to her “What?! You are gonna leave me?” You stand up and hurry by her side. “Please, stay! I don’t know what to do!” you whisper to her. She gives you a pity look and sighs, then nods. You smile and drag her back in front of the Mercs. “She won’t leave. She must help me with stuff…”

“So It is okay for us to stay in your house, sheila?”

“Yeah, I guess” You scratch your arm “I mean, you don’t have any other place to stay. Unless (F/N)…” You eye her.

“Oh no. There’s no place in my house!”

“Groß! Zen move your azes off zere. Ve are now (Y/N) guests!”

 

The men started roaming the house, looking around. Well, not Scout. He is still under Lola’s butt and Sniper doesn’t look like he’s going to help him at all _. What am I going to do now? I’ve got 9 freaking fictional men all around my house!_. Pyro runs up to you with Luna in his arms.

“Hmm mphmm hmphm?”

 _What did he said?_   You decide to try the first thing you understood “Her name?”

Pyro nods.

“She is called Luna. Do you like her?” You try to make a conversation. Better break the ice bit by bit. Pyro nods again and pets her back.

“Come here” You take him to the couch “Put her here. She is scared of heighs”

Pyro sits on the couch besides you and puts Luna in between. He then starts playing with her hair, making Luna shake. Pyro chuckles and you can’t help but smile at how cute they were. Not cute because of how he looks, but cute because of how sweet and child-like he acts.

“Um, hey miss” Engineer taps your shoulder. You turn around “I was thinkin' if you could show me the Teleporter?”

“Sure. It’s right here…” You look for the Teleporter that had been behind the couch, but not anymore “What the hell? It was right here!”

“Yo, maybe I could help you find it; if you get your dog off me!” Scout tries to get Lola off but she doesn’t move at all.

“C’mon babe, get off there” You call her with the sweetest voice you have. She waves her tail, brushing her hair in Scout’s face, and jogs up to you. Scout gets up and brushes the dog hairs off. You walk up to where he was lying.

“Here it is!” You put your hands on your hips. “Wait, you were lying on it? All this time?” You give Scout a kind of worried expression “Didn’t it hurt? Cause, you know, it’s metal”

He snorts “Worried ‘bout me, dollface?” He gives you a look that you don’t really like coming from other people.

“Well, this really is one of my Teleporters” Engineer, ducked besides the machine, moves his hat up a little “But I still don’t get how ya got it. What is that Internet thing anyways?”

You try to think of a way to explain it but nothing comes to your mind. “Uh, it’s something that gives you access to many things all over the world like images or music and even to buy things. Would…would you like me to show you?”

“That would be great, miss!” He stands up with a smile. You smile back at him and lead him to your room where your laptop is. You pass by Scout snooping the fridge and Pyro still playing with Luna on the couch.

When you come into your room you notice the mess you have there. Your desks are full of painting oils, color palettes, unfinished drawings and pencils and, in the middle of all that, your Laptop _. I should have taken it to the living room…_ Not only is your room a mess, but you have the Sniper drawing under the clean papers too _. Fuck. Please, don’t tell me they saw it._ As if you have some kind of curse, the aussie is looking at his portrait.

“Fuck. Shit. Damn it.” You hurry by his side and take it out of his hands. You open your closet and hide it inside a drawer. “Why did you have to touch my stuff!”

“Hey, I looked ace” He gives you a smirk

"I, um, thanks? Anyways don't touch my stuff." You grab the Laptop and push the men out of your bedroom."Should I lock the door...? Nah."

You close the door, leaving that one invisible French man alone in your room. 

"Well, lets see what the Mon Cheri has in here"


	4. End of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to thank everyone so much for reading my story even when I take so long to update. It really means a lot to me and I can't thank you guys enough. I hope you like this chapter, and you can comment what you'd like to see next in this series!

As you showed an amazed Medic and startled Engineer what the Internet was, Spy roamed through your room. He looked through your desk, your bed, your wardrobe, even under the carpet. But everything was clean; if that is relative. Your room was full of your artistic materials, all splattered through the floor, walls and desk. He decided to take a look under your desk, which was full of boxes. What could he find? As much as he was suspicious of all this situation, everything in there was harmless. The only weird instrument he found was some micro-computer with no buttons; also known as you phone. He took it and started inspectioning everything. You didn't have a password, who knows why, but it made it easier for him to see through all your pictures and messages. When the phone vibrated, he almost dropped it. 

[Message from (F/N)]

•Hey I know I told you I was going to stay but.. I just got a message from my brother. My mom is sick. I have to take care of her for some time... I'll tell you if anything happens.

•Sorry :'(

[Reply]

 

Oh, well. Her great companion abandoned her. How sad. Spy put the phone back in it's place and headed back outside. He and Sniper exchanged glances before standing side by side.

"Anything?"

"Non. All clean, apart from the paint." He scrubbed his hands and cleaned his jacket a bit. "Did Engineer discover anything from the Teleporter?"

They looked over to the Texan, who was eagerly learning to use the computer. Sniper sighed, nodding his head 'no'. 

Spy grunts "Is anyone else taking this situation seriously?" He looked around; Heavy had found the TV remote and was changing the channels back and forth, Demoman was inspecting the bookshelves, Pyro chased Luna around. Scout struggled to get Lola off him to eat his sandwich properly, Soldier tried to put headphones over his helmet, while Medic and Engineer discovered the wonderful world of The Internet.   
Spy looked at everyone with askance. "Everyone...-I...-Do whatever you want." He sat on the couch with a look of apathy on his face.

The men kept doing whatever on their own, walking around looking at everything and anything they found interesting, touching it all. They were like small children. Huge children with a deep ass voice. You, on the other side, were looking for your phone and your friend.  
"Where is she? Wasn't she going to stay to help me out?"  
You find your phone on your desk, with two messages open. Both of your dear friend...Who wasn't there anymore.  
"Shit! This is all karma. Why do you do this to me, world?!" You whisper, quickly tipping your 'its okay!' and 'dont worry!' A knock on your bedroom's door makes you jump.

"Hey lass, can I come in?" Demoman's head comes in from the door. Before you could answer, he was already looking around your room. "Ya got a really nice place here! I like the paintings."

You fluster. You aren't used to getting compliments. Much less from the people you adore. "I-I, uh, thank you. I made them..." You say, lowering your head.

"Ya did?! It's a great work! Ya really have talent for this." He looked through the drawings and half done paintings around the room before turning around with a huge smile on his face "Ey, what do ya think about drawing me, sometime?"   
Your body goes stiff. Drawing him? In person? But more importantly; he asked you to do it? You start to mutter nonsense under your breath, shaking your head. Demoman's grin starts to fade and a confused look overtakes his face.   
"I'm-I'm sorry. I can't. Not now. I'm so sorry. Just...Please, out of my room" you lightly push him to the door. He doesn't oppose, walking calmly out. It wasn't like you didn't want to draw him, you just didn't feel close enough to draw infront of any of them. You get really nervous and mess up even drawing a childish butterfly.   
When you get outside, you find Soldier playing with a huge hole on your wall. He was touching parts of it to make them fall off to the floor, which was now covered with white dust and rubble.   
"What the actual- what happened here?! How did this happen?" You exclaim exasperated. The thing was the size of your head and was pitch black. You look at the soldier, waiting for an answer. "Did you do this?" Your face wasn't exactly scary, you weren't even mad. You give him a worried look. This made him nervous and he starts to yell even louder that normal.

" I DID NOT DO SUCH THING, MISS (Y/N). IT WAS SCOUT! YELL AT HIM, NOT ME!" He pointed at the young man passing by, who looked pissed off at Lola. He walked up to you, moving Soldier's hand out of the way.

"Could you maybe tell your little lamb to go jump around somewhere else? It's a real pain in the ass, y'know?" 

You frown, pointing at the wall "Do you have anything to do with this?"

He gave you a face before looking at it. His eyes widened but he remained calm. Or tried to. "That's nothing to do with me. Uh. Yeah. I'll go back with the others." He chuckled nervously and turned back to leave. Unfortunately for him, Lola was in the way. Your big fluffy dog made the boy trip over and fall on his arm. He let out a wail.   
You quickly duck besides him. "Oh no. Are you okay? I'll help you, let me just see where it hurts" you try to move his shoulder but he hisses in pain. "Soldier, could you pick him up? I need him to sit properly on a chair" the man nods and picks him bridal style. How would you enjoy this if Scout wasn't hurt and they weren't in your house. But that didn't matter now. Soldier leaves the boy sitting in the kitchen chair. You start to move your hands over the injured shoulder and bite your lip. This wasn't good.   
"Scout? I need to put your shoulder back on it's place." You nervously tell him "It will hurt, but only for a second or two" 'or five or ten...' you thought looking over to Medic. "Hey Medic I need your help here. Could you grab that dishwasher? Thanks" 

Leaving Engineer on his own Internet adventure, he gives the cloth to you "What's wrong?" He looked at Scout's dislocated shoulder"Oh, that's wrong" 

You chuckle slightly"Yeah, I know..." Making two knots with the dishwasher, you give it to Scout"Bite this, please." He does as you say and moans quietly.

Medic fixes his gloves, a sly smile on his face"So you need a hand, Frau? It's not easy alone" both of you grab his arm and get ready to pull it back together. "I don't know what she told you, but this will hurt a lot!" A madman smile came to his face and both pulled the arm back on it's place. Scout's screams could hardly be heard through the dishwasher. He moves his shoulder, making a cracking sound. 

You sigh deeply, take the dishwasher out of Scout's mouth and sit down on the kitchen floor. Your heart was beating at a worryingly fast speed. And hell, this wasn't good nor surprising. You used to have something like anxiety attacks at school when you got REALLY nervous. There was a time in which you had to go to the hospital. Let's just say you didn't enjoy it at all. You put your hand over your heart and try to breath slowly. You haven't had an attack for years now, so you shouldn't have to worry. 

Lola goes up to you and boops your cheek with her big cold wet nose. You wipe her saliva away and pet her.   
"Uh, yeah. Thank you for fixing my arm, I guess" Scout looks down at you as he massages the wounded shoulder. He wasn't actually looking at you, just moved his body in your direction. No eye contact? How cute. "And bout the wall...I may have something to do with that" he smirks nervously, chuckling a bit. "I accidentally shot your wall when we got here, okay? I didn't mean to, I swear!"

You smile, trying to comfort him "It's-It's fine. I just wanted to know how that happened." He seems to calm down a bit and slowly gets to look at you, face to face. The moment didn't last much. Pyro had lost sight of Luna and was now playing with the stoves. You don't waste any time and run up to him, turning the stoves off.  
"Hey, is something wrong? Are you hungry?" You ask him in the nicest voice you could make. He nods and moves away, but not far from his fire source. Eat... It's easy. You just have to make something! For nine men. And you don't have that many options in your kitchen. As Scout walks out of the kitchen, Heavy and Sniper come in. One goes, two come. Pyro waves at them and points at you.

"Hmm mphhm hmphm hm" he starts searching everything in the room. Heavy gives you a smile and puts a hand over your shoulder. Sniper sits on a chair, keeping an eye on the pyromaniac.

"Making dinner? Heavy can help?" He slightly shakes you, but not in purpose. It's just that you are not even half of what he is. In everything. You look down and mutter;

"I'm not sure of what to cook for you..." Heavy faintly heard. His smile grew and he laughed a bit. Pyro came back with one of your old aprons on.

"Do not worry. 8 baby mouths to feed? Nothing!" He opened the fridge and took all your meat. He put it on the table by Sniper and counted. "Yes, this is enough"

The aussie checked it all and raised an eyebrow "why do you have so much meat? You live alone, 'ight?" He looked at you as if he were investigating you, testing you out.

"Oh, uh." You start to cook "Some Sundays I would hang out with friends and eat BBQ. This weekend it was my turn to cook but...They cancelled on me. So it's fine to use the meat now." You have a voided look in your eyes. The man couldn't caught what was the matter, but it looked like it didn't concern him. Pyro tried to play with the fire again, but you strict yet sweetly tell him not to. Heavy came and went, adding spices to the food here and there. Time passed and dinner was ready. In the meantime you had stroke up small chats with Sniper, who finally helped with putting the table.

Everything ready, Heavy called his teammates to the kitchen. They all came running, with no exceptions. 

"Oh, this smells so good!"  
"Don't try to eat my food, private!"  
"Magnifique"

Everybody had sat down and started eating- more like devouring- the food. Everyone, except you. 

You sat on the coffee table looking at them from afar, an empty expression in your eyes. Thinking about how your day had been...It didn't feel real. Were you hallucinating? Maybe you worked too much? Or the toxics in the paints had gotten into you? Doesn't matter how it happened, but it's not making you any good. Since this morning, you haven't stopped running around; going through a rollercoaster of feelings was a struggle too. Being left with 9 big kids won't end well, but you understood (F/N) situation. Both of you were having some hard times, plus this sudden "gift" was going to be a lot of weight.  
You walk to your room and grab your phone, checking any news from (F/N). 

[Message from (F/N)]

•Hey how are things going over there :?

\- It's...Acceptable. For now. The guy are having dinner. How's your mom?

•She's okay, the doctor says she'll have to stay here for some time. Didn't specify tho

•Wait are you going to eat?? You better

\- Yeah I will don't worry  
\- I'll wait for them to finish and then eat 

•Alright >:/ I'll stay with my brother until mom is fine. Call me if you need anything

[Reply]

The mercenaries are once again messing in the living room. You walk back into the kitchen and slowly close the door, trying not to get their attention. The kitchen looked like a warzone. there was food splattered everywhere, everything was dirty and there was a chair over the fridge. You take a minute to process the situation before starting to clean the room.  
More than half an hour later, the places was back to normal. The only thing not in place was that one rebel chair. Putting two other chairs, one over the other, you try to reach the rebel. After many failures, you finally grab it!...And start to fall backwards. You and the three chairs hit the floor hard, causing a some of the men to turn their head in your direction. Engineer looks at Spy in confusion. Both men stand up and head to the kitchen, finding you on the floor with a chair on top.

"What the-" Engineer gets the chair off and helps you sit up. "Are you alright, miss?"

"What even happened here?" Spy looked around the clean room, then back at you "What were you trying to do?" 

Overwon by how tired and dizzy you were, you talk calmly in a very low voice "I was trying to get the chair down. And then...Oh I have to eat. I forgot" you try to stand up. Before you could get to the fridge, you feel like floating and start to fall, this time head first.

Engineer catches you, grunting "I don't think you can cook now. Sit down for a while, will ya? That's right, much better" he helps you sit by the table. 

"But I have to eat. I promised" you miserably try to protest. He looks back at Spy with pleading eyes behind his glasses. 

The French man pats your head and starts to look for more food. "Don't worry about it. We'll make you something. You just sit there, oui?" You nod slowly and watch as he cooks. 

Time passes by, and your food was ready. Spy puts your plate down and sits by Engineer. Your look at the great dinner he had made you, a small spark in your sleepy eyes. You thank him and start to eat. 

"You could have asked for help, y'know? After all, we are the ones who made the mess" Engineer tells you but you shake your head.

"I could handle it"

"You fell off two chairs and another one fell on you. Were you handling it then?" Spy mocks you.

You smile"But I got the chair down, didn't I?"

Engineer chuckles at your response. You try to finish your dinner but start to feel your eyes slowly closing. You yawn and rub your eyes.

"I have to...Help you with the beds" you stand up and walk to the door only to be stopped by Spy.

"Non. You will go to your bed. You've done enough."

"He's right, miss. You look more than tired. Sleep now, okay?" Engineer tells you as he leaves the dishes in the kitchen sink. You grunt, but do as they say. There was nothing you could do anyways. Your body was way too tired to oppose. Walking past the other 7 men, you said your goodnights and flop in your bed. Lola comes a second after that and jumps to your feet. Luna goes to her small corner and lies on her pillow. 

"Goodnight Lola, Luna." You tell them.

Tomorrow will be another day. A different day...


End file.
